


Stop With the Cheese, Sweet Family Please

by Fanficprincess05



Series: Promptly Direct Me to an Exit [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, I love them all, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficprincess05/pseuds/Fanficprincess05
Summary: Prompt: What is your favorite way to spend a lazy day?





	Stop With the Cheese, Sweet Family Please

**Author's Note:**

> Hellew again, my friends!  
> So here's another idea I have for the family I just can't get enough of! I bought a book of 300 writing prompts and although I'm supposed to fill them in with my OWN life, I figured why bother when I can just fill them in with fictional life instead (lol)
> 
> so here is number one!
> 
> I'm aware I have a trend of cheesy fics, I don't know why, seeing as I LOVE a good angst fic. But I have a plot for an actual longer fic, GOTG themed, so hopefully I can write that soon. I also have all of my other continuing fics and now these little oneshots, so lots of writing to do. Thank God for work vacations!
> 
> Post another one soon ;) These will be in parts, as will my song-based fics, all part of a series, so keep your eyes peeled. 
> 
> Thanks!

“Well guys, this is the first time in a while where we have absolutely _no_ jobs to do, so let’s make the most of our time,” Peter quipped happily, landing the Milano on Altruista, a popular tourist destination for space travelers.

“Why are there no present tasks for us to partake in?” Drax asked bluntly, to which Peter simply scowled.

“Maybe we’ve saved the whole damn galaxy already,” Rocket said sarcastically, jumping off of the pilot’s seat and grabbing his guns. Drax looked at him with wide eyes.

“Is that even possible? To save an entire galaxy? He questioned seriously, causing Rocket to snigger.

“Of course not, ya big idiot,” he laughed, causing Drax to chase him around the Milano.

“I am Groot!” said the little plant, to which Rocket hummed in agreement as he avoided the large fists of his friend.

“He _does_ have anger issues, little guy,” Rocket said.

Gamora turned her attention away from the ruckus towards Peter, who was standing there watching the chaos, an amused look on his face.

“So what are we supposed to do today, then?” She asked, truly confused. Peter looked at her and smiled.

“I suppose you can do…whatever you want,” he said, clapping his hands, and the whole Milano went silent.

“Anything _we_ want?” Gamora said, her eyes wide, and Peter hummed in agreement.

“Anything we _want?_ ” Drax echoed, and Peter nodded, growing tired of the questions.

“I did just say that, didn’t I?” He said, his voice amused but with a hint of frustration.

“ _Anything_ we want?” Rocket said thoughtfully, tapping his fingers together, an elaborate plan forming in his head. Peter shook his head and pointed at Rocket.

“I don’t like that tone of voice, _or_ any thoughts you’re probably having right now,” he scolded, to which Rocket just shot him an innocent grin. With that Peter waved his hand, telling them all to disperse.

“Go have fun with your day off,” he said, and everyone went their own way. Everyone except Groot, who stood in front of Peter, staring him in the face. Star-Lord looked down at the little twig, a smile forming on his lips.

“What? You want to come with me?” he said softly and Groot nodded, so Peter picked him up and placed him on his shoulder. “As long as you behave yourself,” he found himself saying, and Groot nodded with fervor.

“I am Groot!” He said, but Peter had no idea what in the world he was saying. Exiting the Milano, he shaded his eyes against the blinding sun and proceeded into the market, where crowds of aliens from many different planets bartered and bargained, shopped and ate, played and fought. His eyes took in the many stalls, contemplating whether or not he should buy the stock displayed, only to sell it later on for a higher price. In the middle of his reverie he could feel Groot poking him in the shoulder, following his little hand to a hidden path deep within the crevices of the selling cabins.

 Sneaking around the stalls he continued down the dirt path, his eyes going wide as they came across a deserted beach, the waters blue and crystal clear. He could hear Groot in his ear, whining with delight as he too took in the sights before him. Placing Groot on the ground, he sat down in the white sands, watching as the little plant took off for the waves. Barely reaching the surf, Peter laughed as Groot was pushed down continually by the incoming waves, getting up in fits of giggles as he fell down once more.

As Peter watched the little branch having fun, his mind flashed back to Gamora’s question. _What are we supposed to do on our day off?_

_What does anybody do on their day off?_

“They do what makes them happy,” Peter whispered, a sudden realization hitting him. Peter loved his music, driving through space, fulfilling missions. But as he watched Groot flailing around in front of him, his mind was consumed with only four things – and those were the other Guardians.

“My family makes me happy,” he smiled, getting up and grabbing Groot despite his protests. Placing Groot on his shoulder once more, he made back towards the Milano.

“I am Groot?” Asked the little branch, to which Peter just smiled.

“We’re going home,” he said, and the twig nestled a little closer to him.

***

Although not sure what he was expecting upon arrival in the Milano, Peter’s heart jumped at the sight before him: Gamora, sitting on the couch and sharpening her knife, yet keeping her eyes on the game in front of her; Rocket and Drax carrying on crazily as they rolled a pair of dice, moving little figurines on the table before them.

“You freakin’ cheater! You’re such a scumbag!” Rocket yelled angrily, to which Gamora sniggered. Drax sat up, chest puffed out, a look of pride on his face.

“Drax the Destroyer never cheats, little furry creature. He has too much skill to do so,” Drax said, and Rocket smirked.

“If by skill you mean douchebaggery,” he muttered, ducking as Drax threw a figurine at him. He looked to Gamora for help, but she just shrugged.

“You said it, not me,” she said, deflecting his gaze, rolling the dice herself. “Besides,” she continued, pointing to the values on the dice, “None of you compare to a _real_ master.” Taking in the shocked faces of her friends she laughed, going back to sharpening her sword.

“Impossible,” Drax said in shock, but Rocket just shook his head.

“What a little bi-“ he started, but cut off his words at the fierce look thrown his way by the green assassin.

“What’s going on here?” Peter said, coming out of the shadows and causing them all to jump. “I thought I said you guys could do whatever you want!” He laughed, his heart swelling at the fact that his entire crew had come back on board.

“Well…” Rocket started, shrugging.

“We all left the ship, but…” Drax continued, but stopped as he realized he couldn’t find the words to finish the sentence.

“We found it wasn’t as fun as we thought it would be, and so we came back here,” Gamora continued, moving aside so that Peter and Groot could join them.

“To me, having fun is being at home,” Drax said thoughtfully, grabbing the dice and handing them to Peter. “And this is my home,” he finished, pointing at both the Milano and the group simultaneously, causing everyone to smile quietly. Rocket broke the silence making a gagging noise.

“I think I’m gonna vomit,” he said, faking the action, but Peter smirked. Rocket looked at him in confusion.

“So why’re you here then, you idiot?” he said playfully, causing Rocket to wave him off, although a smile crept up on his face.

“Oh, shut up, will ya?” Rocket snarled, but that was all Peter needed to hear to know he shared the same sentiment. Buckling down in front of the table, he played with the dice in his hand, trying to figure out what the game was.

“So what the hell is this, anyways?” He said, drawing a blank. Gamora looked at him like he had three heads.

“You’ve never played Alien Space Rangers before?” She said in shock, but Peter just shook his head.

“Oh buddy, you are in for a _treat!”_ Rocket singsonged, placing an arm on his shoulder.

As the sun went down on the ship and their leisurely day came to an end, Peter watched as his friends passed around platters of fruit and meat procured from the market below, their faces full of laughter and joy as they shared jokes and poked fun at each other. Wondering how an assassin, a genetically modified raccoon, an ever-growing tree, a thief and a destroyer could spend their day relaxing and playing games without getting bored, Peter shook the thoughts out of his head and smiled.

_This really does feel like home, doesn’t it?_ He thought, grabbing some food and joining the conversation, not wanting to miss one more moment with his family.


End file.
